Things You've Probably Never Thought Of!
by Sonic The Alchemist
Summary: Ever wonder about the things you've never wondered about? Like, What would happen if Beast Boy wasn't a vegetarian? What would happen if Robin was lazy? What would happen if Starfire wasn't so nice? Find out the ansers to these questions and more in this
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys like this. It's a new series I'm conducting. Here's the beginning of Things You've Probably Never Thought Of!

Chapter 1

Thoughts 1-5

Scene 1: What would happen if Robin was lazy?

The Titans were doing what they usually do until the alarm was set off declaring that a madman in a giant robot was attacking the city.

Everyone sprang into action except Robin.

"Um, Robin? The city is under attack! Aren't you gonna say "Titans, Go!" like you always do?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"Nah. Not really. The city will live! Like it always does!"

"Yeah, but it only lives because we stop whatever is attacking the city and we can only do that if you say "Titans, Go!" like you always do!" Cyborg yelled.

"Hey, stop worrying! Sit down, relax!" Robin yelled.

The madman in the giant robot then hit the tower. It was falling down into the lake.

"ROBIN! DO SOMETHING!"

"Like what?"

"SAY TITANS GO!"

"Maybe later."

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The tower fell into Jump City lake.

Scene 2

What would happen if Raven was over-emotional?

The titans were into a big fight with Slade. All the other titans were very tired except for Raven.

"Raven...use your powers!" Robin ordered while he was gasping for air.

"But...but...what if I screw up! What if I blow this whole place up! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

"Yes, you can Raven! Just focus on your powers!"

"Ok..."

A black beam of energy came from Raven's hands and blasted the roof off. All the titans were buried in rock.

Scene 3

What would happen if Starfire wasn't so nice?

There was only one cookie left in the whole tower. Robin and Starfire both reached for it at the same time.

"That's all right Star. You can have it!" Robin offered like he always did. He would expect Star to say something like this...

"No Robin, you obviously reached for it first. You take it."

But he got this...

"Oh, so you're just gonna give it to me just cause I'm a girl! YOU THINK JUST CAUSE I'M A GIRL, YOU CAN TREAT ME DIFFERENT!"

Robin was absolutely petrified. "Um, I didn't say that at all."

"LIER! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Starfire shot eye beams and starbolts at Robin.

"Take that, punk!" Starfire reached out to get the cookie and she also saw Beast Boy try to get the cookie.

"Oh, sorry Star. You take the cookie."

Scene 4

What would happen if Beast Boy wasn't a vegetarian?

The titans were fighting Control Freak and he was bringing food to life.

"Oh man! All this food coming to life is totally making me hungry!"

Beast Boy got curious and licked himself.

"Hey, I'm delicious! I'm so tasty!"

Beast Boy morphed into a cow and licked himself in cow form then morphed back.

"Man, I'm absolutely delicous!"

30 minutes later...

"Um, where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I don't see him, all I see is his belt and his clothes on the ground."

Scene 5

What turns Cyborg on?

Beast Boy was waiting outside the bathroom door because Cyborg was already in the bathroom.

"AH! HURRY UP, CY!"

Then Beast Boy's brain started working for once in his life.

"Wait a minute...Cyborg doesn't use the bathroom!"

Beast Boy stormed in the bathroom and caught Cyborg looking at cybernetic girls on his computer on and his back had a plug plugged in an electrical outlet.

"Um, this isn't what it looks like!"

There's gonna be more scenes as long as you people review! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, not much to say today, except to say that I don't own South Park or Gorillaz. Here's Chapter 2! More randomness!

Chapter 2

Scenes 6-10

Scene 6

If Starfire is Angry, can she fly?

The titans were fighting Dr. Light and he shot Starfire down. She got angry and started flying.

"That's it! You're going down!"

"Hey, Star?" said Raven.

"WHAT?"

"If you can only fly by feeling the joy of flight, and you're angry, how can you be flying?"

"Um..."

Starfire fell from her flight.

Scene 7

What if one of the titans was evil?

One day, The Titan's mainframe detected a bomb implanted in the tower. The titans rushed in and found Beast Boy in the same room as the bomb.

"Beast Boy, did you see who planted the bomb?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he went that way." Beast Boy said as he pointed in his opposite direction.

The titans ran that way and Beast Boy waited for them to leave the room. When they left, he pulled out a walkie talkie and reported to a Mysterious voice, "None of them suspect a thing, Master. Everything's going according to plan."

"Good...Good..."

Scene 8

What if the Teen Titans moved the way the people on South Park did?

Slade had a bomb planted in the middle of the city and he told the titans, "Titans, the bomb will explode in 15 seconds unless you can touch it within that time."

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded as the titans moved South Park style very slowly.

13 seconds left...

"Why are we so slow?" BB asked.

10 seconds left...

"I don't know!" Robin yelled.

8 seconds left...

"Dang you, producers of the show!" Cyborg yelled at the sky.

6 seconds left...

"Starfire, have you tried flying?" Robin asked?

3 second left...

"Oh God! I didn't think of that!"

Ding!

The bomb exploded and the city was destoryed.

Meanwhile, the kids from South Park watched the bomb explode.

"Oh my God! They killed the Titans!" Kyle proclaimed.

"You B------s!" Stan yelled in anger.

Scene 9

What if the Teen Titans switched places with the Gorillaz?

Beast Boy came in looking for the other titans who have mysteriously disappeared.

"Um, Hello? Anybody here?"

Silence.

"OK guys, this seriously isn't funny!"

More Silence.

Beast Boy's head was steaming. "That's it! Come out now guys, or I'm gonna strangle each and every one of you!"

Then the door opened and 4 characters came through the door...but they weren't the Titans.

2D came in wearing Robin's uniform and mask. "Um, does anybody else wonder why we're not at the next photo shoot for our next album?"

Murdoc came in wearing Raven's costume and cloak. "I don't know about that, but why am I in a girl's outfit!" he raged.

Russell came in being half human, half machine. "Guys, this is some weird s--t going down."

Noodle came in the room and she was wearing Starfire's outfit. "Hey guys! Check it out! I'm hot!"

Beast Boy just screamed in terror and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile...at Virgin Records studios...

Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire was dressed in the Gorillaz's original outfits.

Robin said "OK..."

Scene 10

Where exactly is Azerath?

Cyborg was watching Television when the remote fell bewteen the seats. He reached down to get it, but there was no bottom. This confused Cyborg greatly. He removed one of the sofa's cushions and there was the big tropolis known as Azerath, Raven's homeland.

Raven came in and saw her homeland. She saw her mother on the balcony of one of the buildings. "Oh, hi mom!"

Sorry for the long wait. I hate writer's block! Please Review and stay tuned!


End file.
